User blog:SuperSpyChaseFan2015/One year of PAW Patrol
So it was a year ago, in early October (I want to say October 1, 2015) that I discovered PAW Patrol, all thanks to the cover of a coloring book I saw at Wegman's, with a picture of Chase in his super spy gear, and Marshall in his EMT gear. (I was actually impressed with the detail they put into Chase's dog boots, as they really reminded me of real dog boots, which to me, showed that the animators seemed to really care about detail, which is not something you see too often in animated series these days. I'm always impressed in the show by things such as the detail of the texture of the fabric in the pup's vests, and how realistic they make ice in the snowy-themed episodes, etc. The CGI is very impressive). Anyway, between this, and seeing kids coming through my line at work with Paw Patrol toys, backpacks, etc. I just knew I had to check it out! So, I recorded a few episodes to watch later, and the rest, as they say, is history! I was hooked. I think the first episode I saw was "Pups Save the Beavers" (it was actually a marathon on Nickelodeon of "Wilderness Rescues", and I know it also included "Pups Save the Deer", "Pups and the Trouble With Turtles", etc.) And then, of course, I saw "Pups Save the Penguins", the first episode with Chase in his spy gear, and I really enjoyed that episode. I recorded the show to watch every day from then on, and bought what DVDs were available at the time. I also joined this Wiki shortly thereafter! Yes, someone my age (41), enjoying a show aimed at 3-5 year olds! Believe me, I'm the last person to have expected that (although, I did get into Pokemon, the anime, when I was 24, so it's not that unusual for me to get into shows that are aimed at a much younger audience). There's just something about PAW Patrol, that you just can't help but like it! I've always loved dogs, so that was definitely a factor. But the show just takes me away to another world, where you know everything's going to be okay, and nothing really bad is ever going to happen. The pups are all just so cute, and each has a special personality, and they each get to drive around in cool vehicles. What's not to like? I also am deeply grateful that the writers of the show have not found it necessary to stoop to any juvenile/rude humor. That's EXTREMELY refreshing to see in a kid's show! I sincerely hope they keep it that clean. So here we are, almost a year later, and I've seen all of seasons 1, 2, and 3 so far, as well as I own all of season 1 on DVD, and am looking forward to more season 2 episodes to be released on DVD in the year ahead, as well as more new episodes to come on TV. And with PAW Patrol definitely renewed for 5 seasons, with the expectation of 10 seasons, it's not going away anytime soon! I just sincerely hope they don't ruin things too much in season 4, but I'm still willing to give it a chance, because I like it too much to give up on it. In closing, it's been a great year, thanks to PAW Patrol, and I'm looking forward to many more years of the show to come! Go, pups, go! :) Category:Blog posts